


We met in Hell.

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are being tortured Gabriel takes a liking to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We met in Hell

By:L.R Bare

 

Pairings:Gabriel/reader

 

Rated:Mature

 

All you can feel is burning on your skin and you slowly turn on the spit. You are in hell. No really Hell. One minute you are answering phones in the office for Crowley. Next you are tied to a spit spinning around being prodded by Lucifer and tortured to tell what she knew which is nothing. She is his number two. Juliet on the other hand would have been able to say more. Juliet however was busy with the boss. 

 

Not that you cared. You liked your job but it is because Lucifer is so mad at Crowley you are here. You watch as Lucifer gets out another skewer. He pokes and prods you. He had no idea how good Crowley could torture you before you even let out a yelp. 

 

His one demon came in and announced someone. You could not see. He has you to where you can not move. And naked. 

 

"Wow brother your subjects are getting better looking." The new guy said. You assumed he meant one of the other demons. 

You heard him approach you. Then you stare into a set of butterscotch eyes. They were well mesmerizing to say the least and his hair was brown with flecks of gold. Throught it. He did not look tall but you knew he commanded power. 

 

He was staring at you. Lucifer stared down too. 

"What are you looking at Gabriel?" Lucifer asked

"Well since you do not see that she might talk if you ask her nicely. But nah I do not know anything about torture. I know a way to torture a woman that could make her sing like a canary. " He said smiling down at you. You were hurting too bad to say anything. Yep Lucifer was good at torture. You however could not give him what he wanted. Juliet could so you sucked that info in and bite your lips. Gabriel looked down at you and saw that you were holding back something. 

"Hmm there is a thought " Lucifer said putting his finger on his chin and tapping it. "Well brother maybe I should give you the reins." 

 

Gabriel smiled and licked his lips. Then he laughed and says "Right you never have given me anything without getting something." 

"Well brother I think maybe you could get the info I want. And maybe I will let you have some fun too. Then if you can not give me what I want I will do it my way." Lucifer said

You cringe you have a feeling the next thing will break you. You will have to die. You have a secret however. You are not a demon. He will find that out. Crowley put a spell on you that would make you bleed black blood. But it only works for a short time. And you have been in Hell for well seriously you lost track of time. 

Gabriel starts taking his fingers and rubbing it down your burnt flesh. You shudder. 

 

"I will have to heal her first. " He says and then does the oddest thing when Lucifer turns around with his back facing you. He wiggles his eyebrows at you. 

 

You close your eyes and hear Lucifer say "Ok fine brother. I will let you play with the pretty demon but then she is mine to torture." 

***************************************************

You hear a snapping of someone fingers and feel a bed beneath you. Soft sheets or is that carpet. You open your eyes. You see you are in a bathroom laying on a rug. You hear water running. Then he touches you lightly. You are hurting. The spell must have worn off. You are feeling major pain. 

He touches your skin and it immediately heals. Your whole body heals. Then he points at the tub. You stare at him. 

"I take it you do not speak. Hmm I hear you thoughts you know" He says

You get into the tub slowly. Then he hands you soap and a lufa. You scrub your dirty body down. Then he dunks you under the water. You come up and he pours a ton of shampoo on your head. You rub it in. It smells so nice. You then dunk your head down and wash it out fully. He then puts another glob which you know to be conditioner. Your hair's a rat's nest. 

You step out of the tub and you dry off. He hands you toothpaste and a hair brush. You brush your pretty long hair. You usually have it in a bun wrapped tight on your head. 

"Oh really. Is that the way you wear your hair huh? And the black pencil shirt with the button down white shirt. Damn you are hot when dressed up. I should have visited Crowley's offices more often. Damn. " He says.

You turn around and give him a dirty look. You lick your lips and you say"Look thank you for getting me off that spit but you do not get to read my thoughts." 

"Well miss high and might I do. I am an archangel after all. I also know you are human. Lucifer does not know and would torture you more if he did. He hate humans even worse than demons. And you do have stuff he needs. Aww but she is a friend. I will have to make something up. He will still want to kill you. So my pretty. " He says then looks at you in the mirror as you are brushing your hair. He comes up behind you and lays his lips on your shoulder. He then kisses it.

Then he slides your robe down only to expose your shoulders and kisses your neck. He turns you around. You have never been seduced like this. The men you have known have taken what they wanted from you. Never caring what you got out of it. 

His lips graze your chin and then his tongue licks your lips making you smile and it invades your mouth. It is nice. Not like the other times you were kissed. It is soft then demanding. His hands are roaming your body as his tongue is roaming your mouth. Giving you sensations you have never dared to hope for. 

His hands push open your robe exposing every inch of your flesh. Not that he did not see it before. You just notice he has been skillfully walking you to the bed to lay you down. Before he does that your robe drops on the floor. He gently lays you down while kissing you. Your body feels on fire and not in a bad way. 

His lips kiss and lick down your neck. He licks the tops of your nipples lightly first then takes them deeply in his mouth twirling the peaks with his lips and tongue. The effect sends you feeling wave after wave of euphoria. His hands in the meantime have been roaming and while his mouth is on your nipples and breasts. His hands and fingers have found your core. The feeling of his fingers diving into your core. Makes you buck into him. You feel yourself get wet. 

He is touching you where no man has touched you except to roughly take you and not care how you felt. His lips and tongue leave your breast and kiss down until he stops and licks lightly first at your clit. Then his slips more fingers into you and takes his tongue and parts your lips down there. The feeling is intense. You grab his hair and push into him. He dives in and he is using more fingers. And more sucking to get you to where you feel like you might faint. 

 

He kissed his way up you. At that point you begged him to take you now. 

"What do you want?" He asked 

"Please " You beg. 

He slides in you and you explode more. It takes him over the edge too. You hear him moan. He sits you up on his lap and take your mouth with his. He pushes himself more deeply into you. You push back into him. You might not have enjoyed your other lovers but. You know how to pleasure a man. 

You feel it is time to torture him. You hop off. and he looks at you funny trying to pull you back on. You shake your head no. Then you kiss down his chest. Biting his nipples as you lay kisses along his chest and belly getting to his hard manhood. You take into the whole way down into your mouth. You tongue does it magic and licks around the edges as you go down and work the shaft. 

 

Gabriel is trying pull you up . You are intent to make him beg and moan. 

"OOOOHHH my Y/n you witch you. " Gabriel says then throw back his head. You taste you rewards as he twitches his enjoyment. 

You go up and he pulls you to him. 

"Now why did you do that. I wanted you to experience what this is about. I know all about how this is like your first time with someone who actually wanted to give you enjoyment. " Gabriel makes you look at him as you cry. 

"I can't. I am Crowley servant. " You say.

"Well I will find a way to get you out." Gabriel says. You fall asleep. 

*****************************************************************

You wake up to the sound of arguing in the hall. 

"Look Gabriel we made a deal. You get the info. Or I will. Simple as that and plus she is mine." Lucifer said storming in on you as you pulled the cover to your chest. 

He looked at you like a starved man all of a sudden. "No maybe you have the right idea. Maybe I should dive into that body and use it until she begs to tell me what she knows." Lucifer says going towards you. 

Gabriel runs and gets in his way. 

"Now brother you remember what happened last time you did this. I can just snap my fingers and you will be dead." Lucifer said smiling. "Was she that good. A human yuck Gabriel" 

You feel yourself get faint. 

Then you heard the door open and there is Crowley. He laughs as Lucifer just gives him a death stare. 

"Really Crowley you think you can put me in my place.?" Lucifer laughs then he sees as Sam comes in.


	2. Luci is mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci gets a showdown . You get a happy ending

We meet in Hell 2

By:L.R. Bare

 

Pairings:Gabriel/Reader

 

Rated:Mature

 

Lucifer saw Sam and stopped "Really is this all you got Crowley?" Lucifer said

 

Then You saw a good looking man with black hair and sparkling blue eyes walk into the room. 

 

"Oh Michael why get involved with their petty Earth stuff? And this one is mine ." Lucifer said looking at you

 

You shudder and shake. 

Gabriel snaps his fingers and you are dressed and somewhere else. You look around and realize this is a porno set. He freaking sent you to a porno set. 

 

Gabriel smiles when Lucifer looks over at him. Lucifer does not look happy. 

"What did you do? She was mine. " Lucifer says walking towards Gabriel who smiles and points at Michael. 

 

Crowley clears his throat and says "Actually she was human. And she knew nothing. Now my other assistant she knows everything. I of course keep her close to me. That was just a poor human girl I picked up and was torturing for a while. " He laughs. 

 

"Crowley I can end you. " Lucifer said and tried using some powers on Crowley. They did not work. Crowley had took on Lucifer's powers when Lucifer was in the cage so he was immune to most of Lucifer's powers. 

"Oh old boy I have learned some tricks being in charge of Hell. Oh I do not underestimate you. Right now however you are weak. " Crowley said as he watched Michael snap his fingers and lucifer fall down. 

"Going in the cage weakened you my brother." Michael says then snaps his fingers and Lucifer is put back into the cage. 

With Lucifer gone Michael turns back to Crowley who has a weird look on his face. 

"You were in the cage too Michael why are you not weakened?" Crowley asks

"My father gave me back my energy to fight Lucifer. He wants him back in the cage. Know this Crowley, you will be snapped out of existence if you mess up." Michael says then he turns to Sam who is dazed. He whispers in Sam's ear and Sam is transported back to earth. 

Gabriel smiles at Michael and is about to leave. 

"Gabriel you need to give me back my number 2." Crowley says

"Why you said she was human?" Gabriel says smiling and licking his lips. 

 

"Yes but she made a bloody deal with me and is mine until the end of time." Crowley says

"Yes well I trump you because I am an archangel." Gabriel says. 

Juliet comes into the room. Juliet is pretty lady with long black hair it had white streak through it. She had on high heel and was dressed in business attire. 

She clears her throat "You know sweetie we really do not need her anymore. And she has become a liability." Juliet said kissing him on the cheek making Crowley smile and look over at Gabriel "Oh Bloody hell ok Gabriel you can keep the girl but when you are finished snap her back to me" 

"No she is mine now. I do not think there will ever be a time I will let this one go" Gabriel says and snaps out of Hell. 

****************************************

You have fallen asleep waiting for Gabriel. He wakes you up with kisses along your back. Then he brushes your hair out of the way. You wake up. And turn around. His lips find your lips and he licks your lips making you part them. His tongue slides into your mouth. Your body feels so alive from his touches. 

Then his lips kiss down your neck. And Then you feel them on your breast . He nibbles your nipples and licks around them sucking deeply on them . Going from one to another. Then he licks down your belly. You feel so hot and feel like you could just drift away from happiness. He then kisses down your legs and then up your thighs. His hand make there way to you core and his fingers slide into you. 

Then you feel his lips and tongue follow his fingers. They lick and suck gently at first then as his fingers speed up so do his tongue and lips. It makes you lose control as you feel wave after wave of passion hit you in places you never knew you feel that good. 

He kisses his way up you then he flips you on to him. He slides into you. You start riding him slowly as his mouth takes one of your breast in in it. He sucks and teases your nipples until they are rock hard. You rock faster and faster and he grips your ass sliding you over the edge again.. You can see he is losing control to. He pants and moans your name. 

Then you ride the tide of passion in and lay there on top of him until he adjusts you to snuggle. You lay there in his arms and play with his chest hair as he kisses your hair. 

"So did the fight with Luci turn out and when do I have to go back to Crowley?" You ask

He laughs "Well Luci is in his cage. Crowley is busy with Juliet . And you my dear are mine for as long as you can put up with me." He says pulling you in for another kiss. 

"Well that is easy. Forever is how long I can put up with you." You say as his lips dominate yours.


End file.
